


so darkness I became

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Post-Break Up, Set before Season 1, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for teen wolf femslash bingo. </p>
<p>'“You look like you’ve swallowed a planet.”</p>
<p>Talia laughs, rests a hand where her shirt stretches over her swollen stomach. “I feel like I’ve swallowed a planet.”'</p>
            </blockquote>





	so darkness I became

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo.

The finished house is gorgeous.

It’s large with a traditional country house kind of vibe, set into the beautiful backdrop of the forest. It’s perfect for Talia. Marin can see her settling down in this house, raising a family, and she swallows, trying to fight away the sadness that threatens to rear its head again.

She locks up her car and heads to the porch, but the door is already opening. Talia steps out and Marin has to stop and just stare for a moment. She hasn’t seen Talia in over a year. She looks...

“You look like you’ve swallowed a planet.”

Talia laughs, rests a hand where her shirt stretches over her swollen stomach. “I _feel_ like I’ve swallowed a planet.”

Marin can’t help but smile at the laughter in Talia’s dark eyes. She’s as beautiful as ever, all warm smiles and bright eyes. She looks good; homely, happy. After a moment, she beckons for Marin to follow her inside, and the younger woman does, closing the door behind her. The sound of her heels on the wooden floorboards echo in the large space as Talia leads her through an open plan living area to a kitchen.

“Tea?” she asks, and Marin nods.

There’s one wall that’s all glass, looking out over a large garden with a pond and the trees fringing the property. It’s beautiful; the ideal place to raise kids, build a pack and bring up werecubs. 

“What is it?” Marin asks for a moment, glancing at Talia’s bump.

“Girl,” she says with a happy smile, stroking her stomach, and there’s so much love in her eyes that Marin has to look away, throat constricting. “Alex wants to name her Laura.”

Marin doesn’t respond to that. Alex is a good man; the perfect mate for an Alpha like Talia. But Marin can’t bring herself to like him. She’s not a good enough person for that. He’s the man that Talia’s married to, the one she’s having children with. He’s the one Talia’s going to spend the rest of her life with, happy and content, and Marin wishes she didn’t feel so painfully jealous, but she does.

She wonders if Talia remembers the good times between them, the summers spent in the grass, laughing and kissing, the times they snuck into bars and held each other up as they giggled all the way home. The times they spent whole weekends in bed, just enjoying being with each other. Talia’s a few years older than her, but Marin had always thought they were meant to be. She’d thought Talia was her future.

Now, Talia has a whole future with someone her own age, someone who’s also a werewolf. Someone who Talia loves so much that it makes Marin wonder if Talia ever did really love her.

(She knows that’s unfair. Talia had loved her, and things had fallen apart, and she’d found her mate. She deserves to be happy.)

They drink tea and they catch up. Marin regrets coming back to town, but her brother needs her; she can’t take off again. She wonders if she’ll still be around when Talia gives birth, if she’ll have to see her in town, happy with her husband and baby. 

“It was good to see you, Marin,” Talia says softly a couple of hours later as she sees Marin out.

She looks at the older woman, thinks, _I love you. I still love you, so goddamn much. How do you not see it?_

“It was good to see you too,” she replies, holding back everything she truly wants to say.

Talia smiles and leans close, brushes a kiss to the corner of Marin’s mouth, and she closes her eyes, holds this moment because she knows it’s the last thing of Talia she’s ever going to have.

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
